Incapable Of Caring
by Morningstar-Winchester
Summary: Demon!Dean contemplates on his newfound feelings - Or lack of - Ever since he got "back in black".


"What a work of art.."

Dean wanted to roll his eyes, but that would require taking his eyes off of the First Blade, which the Knight of Hell was definitely not intent on doing anytime soon. Instead, he simply hummed in an almost mocking manner, twirling the Blade in his hand. Crowley's thick, condescending Scottish voice was grating at his nerves, and if the King of Hell wasn't careful, he might be at the receiving end of Dean Winchester's demon wrath.

Of course Crowley would never suspect it. Dean was his "Bestie", wasn't he? A dry chuckle escaped the Winchester's lips, cold and hollow and just… Emotionless. That's what he liked about being a demon - Oh, no emotions. No ties. No chains. Nothing holding him back, not anymore.

He didn't have to worry about being Daddy's good little soldier. He didn't have to worry about looking out for Sammy. He didn't have to worry about saving people, hunting things, the family business.

Because what was the point in hunting things if he was one of the things he should be hunting?

"But if I were you, I would at least try to hold back a little."

"You've been encouraging me to give into the Mark since I got back in black," Dean retorted coldly and quietly, green eyes narrowing down at the First Blade. "Why the sudden need for me to hold off?"

"You want to lead your brother right to you?" Crowley replied just as dryly, and Dean allowed a soft scoff to break through his lips.

"Let him come. Don't know what he can do with this through his chest," He gave the Blade a flick, watching the blood fly off and splatter onto the ground. Mm, blood. Red. His favorite color.

Crowley went silent for a moment, though Dean knew he wasn't done yet. After a few moments, The King of Hell spoke up again. "I'd tell you not to underestimate a Winchester, but I think you'd know that by now."

"Sam's nothing to worry about." Dean said coolly, finally taking his eyes off the Blade to give Crowley a blank stare. "I taught the kid everything he knows. I know all his tricks."

Crowley studied him curiously. "Are you really willing to kill your own brother?"

"Oh, hell yeah," Dean's face broke into a grin, but it dropped after a moment. "Hey, I told him to back off. If he chooses not to listen to the clear warning I left him, well then, that's his own fault. Hopefully he's smart enough, though - He was always the genius." He said musingly, his gaze trailing back down to the First Blade.

Crowley sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Your choice." He grunted. "I just have a feeling, that if you do end up-"

"If I do end up ganking lil' bro-bro, I'll end up regretting it?" Dean interrupted mockingly. "I think you've had one too many drinks, buddy. You're startin' to get a little bit delusional there."

"Okay," Crowley backed off, raising one hand in defeat. "Like I said…. Your choice."

"Good," Dean said a little too cheerfully, obviously faking his enthusiasm. "Oh, trust your "bestie", Crowley. I can make my own decisions."

"I'm sure you can." Crowley met his gaze for a moment, and then shrugged. "I need to go check on Hell." He cast the Winchester a glance. "You want to come?"

"I'm good here, thanks." Dean rolled his eyes this time and turned away. He didn't turn back, even after Crowley had left. He just looked down at the Blade, blinking once and letting his eyes flicker to black.

He didn't have to question it. He knew that if the opportunity was there he would be able to put the First Blade through his little brother's chest and not think twice. He could've done that the moment he woke up with the pretty black peepers of his. But he didn't. Why? Oh, he didn't know. He could list off several reasons. Maybe he needed Sam alive. Maybe a part of him, deep down in his dark, black, twisted soul, he did care enough about his brother to leave him alive. Maybe he just didn't feel like it right then.

Maybe all that useless training from his father - "Watch out for Sammy. Better take care of your brother, boy." - Was something that would stick with him for the rest of his life. Drilled into him. Programmed.

Or maybe he wanted to leave Sam alive. Maybe he wanted his little brother to suffer, knowing Dean was gone and he wasn't ever coming back.

Maybe he wanted to give Sam a taste of his own medicine. Sounded fair enough.

Dean clicked his tongue and turned away, blinking again to let his eyes flicker back to green. Or maybe he just didn't care. Maybe he was reading too much into it. But that was so… The old Dean Winchester. The new Dean Winchester didn't care. Couldn't care. Incapable of caring.

Well, that sounded just perfect to him.


End file.
